24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gary Price
Price have any involvement in Day 4? : : To save both time, abide by the wiki's rules and save space here, I have uploaded some pics on Flickr. Many of these henchmen seem to resemble Gary Price, Tim Connolly, Henry Kingi, Jr., Sam Ayers and Erik Rondell so if you think you spotted someone, give me a shout: http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/sets/72157632540410963/ --Gunman6 (talk) 11:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Day 5 role :This guy appears to resemble him in many ways. Thoughts?--Gunman6 (talk) 23:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see the resemblance. And the separatist has beard, while Price doesn't. --William (talk) 07:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::He has a very mild beard that anyone could easily grow out. His facial expressions and noggin appear to be quite identical to the Separatist --Gunman6 (talk) 20:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think the separatist does have a beard, just looks like it in that screenshot. I did think that it was Gary Price a while ago but when I examined the scene decided it wasn't--Acer4666 (talk) 23:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Wilshire gas employee I believe Gary Price plays this Wilshire Gas employee who gets shot by Vladimir Bierko--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:13, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :The engineer has quite some hair, but they do have the same facial expression comparing to the day 8 guard here. --William (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::True, but I think he had more hair back then!--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) 4x04 carjacked motorist I think this might be Price, or Jimmy Halty? The former has the same ear as the motorist. --William (talk) 15:13, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :After watching the scene, I think it's more likely to be Gary Price--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:17, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::But if he's the Wilshire guy above, wouldn't it be weird that he was bald in day 4, then grew some awesome hair in day 5 and went bald again in day 7 and 8? --William (talk) 01:27, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :::He's only bald on the top of his head, which you don't see in S5. Both of them have hair in the same place, S5 is just a little longer than S4--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:11, April 23, 2019 (UTC) 7x02 Emerson man David Emerson brings two men with him when he goes to Tony's boat hideout in Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am. I think Price played one of them, the other possibly Carrick O'Quinn. I'm kinda iffy because when this man leaves Emerson' car, he doesn't look like Price. Dunno what you think. --William (talk) 10:56, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :I agree that in that shot he looks a bit like Gary Price, but I think it is the same performer walking out of the car, and in the other shots you can see that it's not him--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:46, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::So do you suggest that he looks like Price but isn't him after all? I don't think so. He has the same look as Murphy (Day 7), and the man walks out with Emerson has longer nose than Price's. --William (talk) 08:36, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't see he appears in other shots. Yeah, the guy in the split screen looks like they have switched actors from the car shot, and yeah looks like it's Price--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:51, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Chopper pilot with Chuck and Jeff I'm wondering if the pilot friend with Chuck (Day 6) and Jeff is played by Gary Price? --William (talk) 05:26, July 5, 2019 (UTC)